Old Friends, Babies and Time Turners
by kalezz
Summary: The Marauders some how find themselves in trouble, again. Reparo-ing a ministry controled object never turned out good. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Lily. James, Sirius, Remus and a tiny bit of Snape.
1. Chapter 1

It was November of 1977; Lily Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin had just started their seventh year of Hogwarts. Since Lily had started dating James, the four had been inseparable. Peter Pettigrew, however, was another story, when he had come back from summer holidays; he had become increasingly distant mostly kept to himself. Not that Lily minded much, she had never liked Peter very much; he always seemed like the other three's charity case, tagging along just to be included.

The newly formed Marauder gang was walking back to the castle after a rather noisy Herbology session. James pulled a translucent fabric out of his pocket and motioned for the other's to follow his lead. Ducking behind a suit of armour he draped his friends in the Invisibility Cloak.

"What are we doing?" hissed Lily, she was barley into her third month of Hogwarts and already she had been caught in the wrong place at the wrong time more than she ever had before. She was Head Girl and had a reputation to uphold, but it was just too easy to let James convince her to do something she knew she shouldn't. Not that James wasn't _trying_ to behave better than he had in previous years; but as the saying goes: _Old habits die hard_.

"To recover stolen property; consider it a little mission." He replied with a sly grin on his face. _"Oh, that stupid map!"_ Lily cursed James's ego and Filch's hate for all things magical. Two weeks before, Peter had been on a little night-time visit to the kitchens and just left the Marauder's map sitting on a counter. The elves were required to hand it in, as it was against school rules, but, bless their tiny hearts, had wiped it clean and told Filch it was a joke parchment and inked insults to whomever tried to write on it or revel the charms used on it to avoid getting their favourite students in trouble.

Instead of apologizing profusely and begging for forgiveness, as was his norm, Peter only shrugged it off and told Sirius that; "Everyone's aloud to messes up once in a while." This incident was one of the first clues the friends received that something was amiss with Peter.

Crouching low so the cloak wouldn't leave a bit of sneaker uncovered, the four cut through a secret passageway that led straight to Filch's office. With a bit of tricky wand work, Remus was able to unlock the rotting, old door. James closed it behind them and tore off the cloak.

"OK, everyone start looking, there's a good chance it's near the top of whatever pile it's on." said James, riffling through the nearest pile of clutter. Sirius opened a file draw labelled:_ Magically Hazardous_ and Remus shuffled around papers on Filch's littered desk.

"Oahh," Sirius gasped loudly, "Look at this!" He said in awe. He held it up in the light for everyone to examine. Unable to recognise the object Sirius held, Lily squinted her eyes trying to look at the glittering gold object in clearer detail.

"Whoa." Remus spoke to no one in particular.

"What is it?" asked the red-head, not as impressed with it as the rest of her friends seemed to be.

"It's a time-turner." said James, dumbstruck. "I've only ever heard of them, I didn't know they _actually_ existed. They're supposedly very heavily monitored by the Ministry." He abandoned his search for the map.

Sirius had a terrible grin on his face and the classic 'Black' glint in his eyes. "I'm keeping this!" he said euphorically. It was like Christmas morning for the ultimate prankster. He could always go back in time and create a solid alibi.

"I don't know, Padfoot. What if someone comes looking for that thing." cautioned James, trying to be more 'mature' and 'responsible'. Sirius gave him his 'you idiot, you have no idea what you just said' look. "You're right. We are now in possession of a freaking Time – Turner!" he said, a little hop in his step as he stepped forward to get a good look at the new find.

"Oh no!" Sirius said holding the gold chain higher in the air and away from James. "This was _my_ find. But don't worry; I'll let you borrow it. On occasion. If you ask nicely. And kiss my left shoe." joked Sirius a smile spreading across his handsome face.

"Come on, what's mine is yours. What's yours is mine and all that stuff." protested James.

Lupin snorted, "Those are wedding vows, stupid." He said to James like someone would say to a very annoying, dense person. He was leaning against Filch's desk, arms crossed with a lopsided smirk on his face.

"Just let me look at it!" begged James.

Sirius huffed but handed the Time - Turner over. When James held it to the light, it shimmered silver and gold. He whistled a low tone. "It's an old one too," he told the group.

"How can you tell?" Lily questioned.

James walked over to show Lily the microscopic scratches in the glass. "See those?" she nodded. "Time – Turners have charms to keep them from breaking, it can take years for the charms to fade and even more to actually damage the glass." he informed her.

"Isn't a damaged Time – Turner really dangerous, especially if it's as old as that one is?" Remus asked James.

"It's not actually broken, it's just a lot more fragile now." shrugged James. Remus pursed his lips, clearly still not trusting the delicate object in James's hands.

"Let's hurry up and get out of here." said Lily. "Filch is going to be back any minute." Sirius nodded in agreement and tried to reclaim his new found treasure from James.

"Wait, let's try to repair the thing before we move it anywhere." said Remus, fully understanding the dangers of accidental time travel. Lilt removed her wand from her pocket; after all, she was by far the best at charms.

The sound of shuffling feet made its way towards the office. James grabbed the cloak from the floor and quickly draped Remus, Sirius, Lily and himself; making sure that they were an ample distance away from the door and the direct path to the desk. The door flung open, bouncing back once it hit the wall. Filch was muttering something along the lines of 'I got him now… no more messing in my school… good for nothing, he is…' Filch riffled trough a messily stack of paper looking for the right documents. Once he found what he was looking for he turned around and jogged out of his office and turned down the corridor. Leaving the door wide open for the Marauders to make their escape.

The four ran outside into the empty courtyard, "Please tell me someone grabbed the Time – Turner." begged Sirius.

"Time – Turner? Oh, this thing?" mocked James. "Here Lily, work your magic." he told her, holding out his palm.

She flicked her wand, "Reparo." The Time – Turner produced a multi-coloured halo, blue on the inside and green on the outside, which then changed to green on the inner ring and blue for the outer. "That's strange." she muttered. "Did anything else change?"

James brought it closer to his face, "The grains are in the other side of the hourglass!" James said with astonishment. "And they're larger than before too," he observed.

"Let's try it out!" an excited Sirius exclaimed, he was bouncing on the balls of his feet. "We'll just go back a few hours! What's the worst that could happen?" asked Sirius rhetorically.

James smiled.

"James, stop turning it!" Lily shouted.

"I'm not it's stuck! I can't get it to stop!" They were panicking now; the thin chain was around all four of them and the time turner was spinning uncontrollably. But before any of them could react to James's words, it stopped mid turn and they were launched into blackness.

…~*~*…*~*~…

The four landed ungracefully on the Hogwarts courtyard, the exact spot they had left just moments before. However this Hogwarts was much different. There were still no students in the courtyard, but it was dark and gloomy outside even though it seemed to be mid-day. It was almost as if all the happiness of the school had been drained.

"We are _not_ just a few hours in the past." James informed the group, just in case they didn't know it either."

"Really?" Lily said narrowing her vibrant eyes. "Come on, let's go look for a familiar face, maybe one of the teachers are still here."

"I think we should go straight to Dumbledore, we're in a lot of trouble." Said Remus. He acted cool and collected, but you could see the fear in his eyes.

James shook his head, "I think we should go to another teacher first. Dumbledore is going to find out, but we might be in less trouble if we solve this by ourselves."

"According to the clock tower, Professor Slughorn has his prep class now, he told me he's always had one now since he started teaching, I'll try him first, you guys hide. I think this might be first year; the Whomping Willow was thicker in our second.

…~*~*…*~*~…

"Have you seen Hermione?" Ron asked Harry. He shook his head; he hadn't seen her all day. In fact, no one had seen much of her all week, the yearend exams were nearing and Hermione was wearing herself thin trying to study for more subjects than she had timetable space for. They were still baffled at how Hermione seemed to be able to be in two or three places at once.

"She'll be at potions, she always is." Harry assured a worried Ron.

"I'm just worried about her you know, she seems to be everywhere and no where all the time." Harry nodded in agreement.

The pair sat down in their usual seats, in the back of the class room. Seconds before the final bell rang Hermione walked in, arms full of books that looked a bit too heavy for the petite girl. The lesson droned on, they were supposed to be making a blood replenishing potion. Harry and Ron's was bright purple in colour instead of the perfect crystal blue Hermione's was.

There was a knock at the door. "Professor?" an unrecognisable female voice came from the outside. Snape froze and paled. A flick of his wand opened the door slowly; he stood to face the new girl wand drawn.

The red haired girl looked down at the rough stone floor, so her face was hidden from view; her arms were folded uncomfortably against her chest.

She looked up, the class gasped when they saw her face and Snape dropped his wand to the floor with a clatter that went unnoticed.

Confusion crossed the girl's face. "Se-Severus? Bu-" she took a step closer, trying to make sense of the scene before her.

The class sat, paralysed. "Who are you?" He shouted at the imposter.

"Sev, it's me. Lily. Lily Evans. Don't you remember me? Severus, I'm in trouble." She said watery eyed.

"No you are not Lily." He spat. "I remember Lily, I asked who are YOU!" He was shaking in fear or anger.

Hurt flashed in her eyes, "It's me, I- we- we were best friends until fifth year; you lived at my house during the summer holidays! I went to your mother's_ funeral_ with you!"

"Severus, I need your help. I was there for you, please believe me."

He shook his head a few tears flowed down his cheeks. He wanted to move away from this person, this was a sick joke. "You can't be Lily." He protested but the evidence was right in front of him, no one could charm or transfigure like that and the polyjuice potion wouldn't work with samples as old as, as… _that._

"You were my first friend at Hogwarts, we met at the park in Spinner's End; you were the one who told me I was a witch. And I said that wasn't a very nice thing to call someone and you laughed." Lily cried. Why wouldn't he believe her, obviously something went very wrong with the Time – Turner. She was scared; she didn't know what to do. She needed to get back to 1977 and she didn't know if she could anymore.

Her breath came in gasps as she realized the magnitude of what happened. "Your mother died on your birthday. I was the one who read the letter to you that she never got to send. Wh- When your parents fought you invented new potions in your room." She tried to convince him but she couldn't breathe, she could never remember being so scared in her life. She broke into sobs and started to hyperventilate. She needed help and her best friend didn't recognise her.

Against all his instincts, Snape believed her, these were things they had never told another soul and Lily would never betray his trust. He gathered the weeping girl into a hug and he cried into her hair. "Forgive me, forgive me." He sobbed. He was responsible for her death and even though she didn't know it, he needed her to know he was sorry.

She quickly quieted in familiar arms. Lily never returned the love he had for her, but both of them needed their share of hugs and comfort over the summer, when he faced his parents and she tried to cope with her sister.

She looked up at his aged face, "How old am I now?" she laughed through her sob.

Smiling sadly he said, "It's 1993. How did you get here?

"Reparo-ed an old Time – Turner with James, Sirius and Remus... Why does this class look like they've seen a ghost?

Snape opened his mouth but someone else answered. "Because Lily Potter is dead." The voice said with venom.

"Dead?" Lily looked to Snape whose black eyes were now full of agony and painful to look at. "Wait, Potter? Shit, the others. Expecto Patronum." Emerging from the end of her wand was a graceful doe. "Tell them it's 1993 and to run to the potions room, now." She muttered. She turned back to the boy who had piped up.

Lily did a double take. The boy was _James_, with green eyes. Her eyes. Her eyes! She had a son? Snape led her to his chair and she put her head between her knees. _In through the nose out through the mouth._ The air she was breathing wasn't getting to her brain, she felt dizzy and weak. She had a son and then she died. No! That's not fair! No. no. She wouldn't allow it. no.

Three pairs of feet were pounding against the cold dungeon floor. "Lily! What's the matter?" James yelled, not looking at Severus, Harry or anyone else for that matter. Banging his knees in the process, he dropped to the floor next to where Lily was hyperventilating. "Lily, honey, talk to me." She grabbed his face and forced him to look at Harry.

Harry's body was standing, tense and his wand was sparking and he clutched it in his grip. James took one look at his soon-to-be son and promptly fainted, not before he noticed he had Lily's eyes though.

…~*~*…*~*~…

**An:/ The other half will be posted as soon as I can type it, Review, I'm not exactly sure what I'm going to make happen at the end, it's too hard to decide. Remember Sirius is wanted, Lupin is a teacher who thinks Peter's dead and Sirius is a death Eater, Dumbledore is all knowing but still human, they're messing with time so pretty much anything can happen. AND Snape is in love with Lily but hates the others. I'm a sucker for perfect, happy endings but sometimes they're too predictable and boring :( It still might turn out happy even if it's not perfect… Please Review, tell me what you think! Add your own Ides, if I use your idea, I'll be sure to give you credit though :) Ps. I really need help with the Title I suck at them so bad!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part II**

The bell chimed, signalling the end of the day. Half a second's pause and suddenly the chairs were scraping, cauldrons were being knocked over and books were being shoved into their owner's arms in attempt to escape the scene before them. Snape flicked his wand at the door, which closed with an audible snap and turning of a dead bolt.

"No one leaves. Take your seats." ordered Snape coolly. How he could be so calm in the midst of chaos was unforeseen by all. The pupils, whom were moments ago all but forgotten, silently sat, some with their heads on the table, others averted their eyes from the newcomers, but most stared.

The younger Remus pointed his wand at the unconscious James "Enervate." His brow furrowed, and he slowly fluttered his eyes. Bolting to a sitting position, he looked from Lily, to Severus to Harry (Whom was still standing and hadn't moved.) He raked over Harry, looking over every inch of him. Tension was thick in the room, Lily had stopped crying but her head remained between her knees, taking deep, broken inhales of air.

Snape glided open to his storage cabinet and pulled out a minute vial of clear liquid. "If you are who you say you are, then no one will object to Veritaserum?" It wasn't really a question, more a threat.

The marauders nodded, Harry's eyes narrowed as he stared everyone down one by one, lingering on Sirius. He still believed that Sirius was a former Death Eater, escaped from Azkaban to hunt him down and present him to his master.

Sirius went first. "What is your name?"

"Sirius Orion Black or Padfoot; depends who you talk to really."

"Have you ever conspired with the Dark Lord?"

"I have not. Have you?" Snape sighed, the potion may force the user to tell nothing but the honest truth but it didn't stop them from being there usual selves. This was defiantly seventeen year old Sirius Black.

James and Remus went much in the same fashion, James was more snarky than Sirius had been while Lupin was more modest and reserved.

Lily stepped up. Snape dripped three drops onto her outstretched tongue. Her face twisted into a grimace at the taste.

"Your full name?"

"Lily Annette Evans."

"What year are you from?"

"I was born in 1960 but up until a few minutes ago I was 17 in 1977."

"How did you end up here?"

"Sirius found a broken Time – Turner and I Reparoed it the grains got bigger and went to the opposite side of the hourglass, the bigger grains are probably what caused us to skip years instead of hours and since they were going backwards so did we, or, backwards for a Time – Turner, Forwards in real time though." She said in one huff, using her hands and fingers to mime her words.

This was something Harry did when he tried to explain something complex to someone. Snape watched the way she moved her hands and tilted her head. He nodded and turned his back so his tears would go unseen.

"Severus," said Lily as gently as possible, she placed a hand on the grown man's shoulder. "Severus, it's OK, I'm not mad anymore."

"What happens to us?" James asked in a hushed tone. All heads in the room turned to him. Snape's mouth opened, "No. I want to hear it from him." James said gesturing to Harry.

Harry had been forgotten in all the confusion, he was standing with his back against the far wall; Ron was standing beside him, unsure of how to comfort the boy. What would a person say to an orphan whose parents had barged into his potions class only four years older than himself?

"Come here, please?" asked James tentatively. Harry's feet were like lead, he knew the people in front of him were, in fact, his parents and their defector. Ron nudged him, urging him to move, speak, do something. Harry's feet shuffled across the small room, he stopped two feet in front of his father. He studied him; His hair was like his, except it stood up not just in the back but towards his forehead as well. It was like looking into a futuristic mirror; He had the same face and body build, granted Harry was much skinnier. James's cheek bones weren't a defined as his and Harry's jaw was softer. It also looked like James had had his nose broken; it was slightly set to the left. And of course his forehead was absent of the lightning bolt scar and his eyes were hazel.

James was looking into Harry's eyes, the familiar colour, shape and warmth of his girlfriends was comforting. "What's your name?" breathed James.

"Harry James."

This was too surreal, "What about your birthday?" Lily jumped in; she wanted to get to know his future son as much as James, possibly more but… too surreal.

"July 31st, 1980"

"What happened… to us I mean." Asked James a second time.

"Voldemort was looking for you; your secret keeper was working for Voldemort and he turned you over, a week after you set up the Fidelius charm, Halloween night, he found you and," he shrugged, "that was it." He tried to pass it off as a little inconvenience, but his teary eyes were visible to everyone in the room.

The maternal instinct in Lily kicked in. She closed the distance between her and her son in two strides. Her arms snaked around Harry's shoulders and her hand ended up on the back of Harry's head. He rent rigid and was uncomfortable in his mother's embrace. He quickly melted and leaned his head on her left shoulder. The two stayed motionless for some time, Harry listened to Lily's heartbeat, something that he'd never, in his wildest dreams, imagined possible.

When they broke apart Lily laughed once at her tears as she tried to wipe them away with her fingers but they were replaced instantaneously.

"We- well who was our secret keeper?" asked James.

"Don't be too quick to answer that, Harry." A voice said emanated from the door. Everyone turned to face the speaker.

"Professor Lupin? What are you doing here?"

"Funny, actually, I was in my seventh year class and a very strange thought crossed my mind. I thought I was going crazy because my memory was coming back exactly as it happened, but then I realized I didn't remember because it hadn't happened yet." Remus had a wide grin on his aged face, "James, Lily…" He embraced them in a tight hug, but too soon he broke it off.

"What I'm about to say is going to sound insane but you need to listen to the entire story before you do anything outrageous, Sirius, I say this to you especially because if my memory serves me right." He nodded pointedly to the younger version of himself; "You end up hurting someone."

Confusion crossed his face but he nodded obligingly. A serious thought crossed Remus's face, "I'm going to take all of your wands though." He went around collecting everyone's wand, including Snape's and his younger self's, keeping his current one. He smiled broadly, like he just accomplished a long, devious task. "And," he said as the last of the students wand were reluctantly turned into him, "Everyone please don't say anything or move, this includes _everyone_ he looked at Lily, Harry, and again lingering on Sirius.

"When did you become so bossy and old?" Sirius whispered into the younger Remus's ear when the older one was out of ear shot. Professor Lupin threw a bit of chalk at his head.

"You couldn't possibly hear that!" protested Sirius.

"I remembered you saying that to me, stupid." Remus took a deep breath and bounced on the balls of his feet, like athletes do before a big competition.

"Ron, would you go fetch your rat, Scabbers I believe you call him. Don't say anything to him about Lily and James, or me just – don't say anything at all to the rat."

Ron looked at his professor like he was purple and had grown another head. "I don't usually talk to a _rat_ but I'll go get it for you," Ron said slowly, "…I'll be right back…"

_I've lost it, I've gone completely mad! I'm bonkers! I wonder if I'm in St Mungo's right now._ Harry thought, _I wonder if the walls are padded?_ He put a hand out and touched the wall, it was still damp and rough it still felt like the familiar stone of the dungeons. He leaned on his out stretched arm, putting weight on the brick, it didn't move or compress under his weight.

"Yes Harry. The walls are still in fact hard." Remus laughed.

"just-checking." He replied quickly, returning to an upright standing position in between his mother and father. _Wait, how Professor Lupin know what I was doing?_

"OK, Sirius, may I talk to you? Come over here away from everyone please?" the two friends, young and old, walked to a dark, rarely used corner of the potions room and Remus cast a silencing charm around them.

The other three, from the 70's, were starting to get some colour back, the worst was Remus, this was only about fifteen years in the future and he had aged twice that. He never expected he would grow to be so… solemn.

…~*~*…*~*~…

"Sirius, this is going to be hard to hear, but I need you to listen very closely and try not to react. OK, please, for Lily and James and your Godson."

"Do they really die, Remus?" asked a quiet Sirius, looking fondly at his two best friends, whom were still talking to Harry and Severus. They appeared to be sharing their entire life story, Lily and Harry were using big miming motions and when they talked they always made eye contact with their audience.

"You-Know-Who started gaining even more power and followers after we graduated. He marked the Potters as a target, when Dumbledore and the order got wind of it, they put them into hiding. They supposedly made you Secret Keeper. And eight days later, _eight days_ they were betrayed-"

"No! No! I wouldn't! I would never! I didn't, I didn't!" Horror crossed Sirius's face; he would rather die than hand over three people who he loved so dearly.

"Sirius!" Lupin shouted, grabbing him by the shoulders. "Sirius, you weren't their Keeper. OK, I need you to do something very important for me… Remember my exact words, I can't you what they mean exactly. OK, here it is: Three days after the June full moon come to my office, disarm me and bring the map. Harry will have it." The older man's eyes were pleading and begging.

Sirius looked weighted down, "This is important isn't it?"

"People's _lives_ are at stake, please." His tired eyes closed, he prayed this would work. He knew messing with the timeline was a serious crime with serious penalties. He owed his friends, his _family_, these people stood by him when no one else would, they needed him… and he needed them.

Ron returned with Scabbers in his pocket, so the rat was unable to see the ghosts from the past.

'**Take it out of your pocket, don't let it see us!**' Remus lipped to Ron, it took several tries, lots of over exaggerated miming motions and a single blank stare from the confused child, but the message was sent. Had Ron been in possession of his wand still, he would have stunned the professor and sent him to the Hospital Wing. But he wasn't, so he didn't.

"Stupefy!" cried Lupin; such a spell should have killed a small rodent, such as a rat. The spell was anticlimactic, Lupin was standing there, breathing heavily, however everyone else in the room was watching the dust coloured vermin, waiting for, anything, to happen. Scabbers was still breathing and had the occasional leg twitch.

"This is it…" The werewolf whispered to no one in particular…

"_**Declarohumanus!**_"

**An:/ Ok, I know it's short, but I wanted to stop when Harry told his parents his name. I was like 'Wow! I wrote that quickly!' But it wasn't even 800 words. REVIEW!**

**The spell is a shortened version of reveal thy human self in Latin. BTW**

**I'm sorry for the wait I know I said ASAP but I totally forgot about ASLC this weekend so I haven't slept in a week! It was an amazing conference, world-class, the whole theme was Peace Love Leadership and lots of the speakers talked about empathy and seeing things as others not just being YOU in a person's shoes but being THEM in a person's shoes. I'm butchering the message though. It was AMAZING, we had Ian Tyson, Tyler Durham, ****Amanda Lindhout,**** just to name a few. I think Alberta has one of the top Leadership programs in Canada. BUT GET THIS! The whole thing was about making everyone feel like they have something to offer (cause they do) but while I put in 36 hours of hard, physical labour in three days, 12 hours a day! ( reminds me of the commercial for a gym "I lift things up and put them down."), running things everywhere directing 650 kids, cutting, gluing, shouting, thinking on my head. I missed pretty much ALL the speakers except those three, letting people cry on my shoulder and setting up a lunch for 800 people. I wasn't fed, we had to wait until everyone had eaten and we weren't factored into the food so there was like NOTHING left and it was cold, and ONLY ONE THANKYOU! AND IT WAS FROM SOMEONE I SHOWED A ROOM TO! (And Mrs. Gomes, but she doesn't count, she's like everyone's second mom lol) **

**YOU'RE WELCOME! **

**Ya that's right! If we weren't there you would have had to do it all by yourself, taken 12 times as long too. Mrs. D, the secretary, and Teneal whateveryourlastnameis, are you even a teacher or just someone who puts crap under their nose and acts all dignified in your stupid hoodie only the chairs were allowed that somehow you got your hands on?**

**That's my rant thanks for reading and sharing my frustrations :)**


	3. Chapter 3

** An:/ Does anyone else have trouble uploading documents to the document manager? I spent like an hour last night trying to get one of my chapters to upload and once I clicked OK or whatever the button says it would load and the bottom of the page would say done and everything was grand except everything was blank, the entire webpage (minus the tool bars) was white… I tried both Google chrome and Internet Explorer. Does anyone else have this problem or do you think I have a virus? It worked fine this morning? WTF!**

** This is the last chapter which made me sad… but happy at the same time… I'm the new poster child for bitter sweet.**

** I really didn't mean to make it this long it just happened, I was home sick and it's 12:30 Wednesday morning and I think I'll give everyone a nice little treat because I feel nice today. I hope you liked it and I'm sorry to say no I will not be continuing on… enjoy! **

The unconscious rat slowly started to morph, he rapidly grew larger. First his shoulders started to expand outwards and become more human-like. Then his knees turned around and his legs began to take the shape of a rather short man. His arms and large midsection were next. Last to become human was his face. His eyes, mouth and nose were those of a rat, while the rest of him had morphed back into his true form, giving him the appearance of someone who was caught in a transfiguration spell gone horribly wrong.

"Peter." Remus spat with venom in his voice. Everyone in the room, save the older Lupin, gasped. The children a Snape believed that Pettigrew was dead. The marauders and Lily were shaken at the way Remus looked at him; they knew he must have done something terrible and unforgivable. Nothing could make a man despise an old friend, like Remus did Peter.

"Enervate." Remus spat.

Peter's beady eyes opened at once, he looked at his left and saw Ron looking at him in utter disgust. His eyes flashed to the right. He saw Remus standing over him, a shaky wand pointed directly over his heart.

"Remus! My old friend! It's been years" Peter tried to look overjoyed to see Remus, but faltered when he realized not one person was buying it. Eyes darting around looking for an exit or some way to escape, Peter got a glimpse of his school-aged friends.

Harry didn't think it was possible, but Peter's face when whiter and small beads of sweat were forming along his brow.

"Peter. What did you do Peter?" James said in a pleading voice.

"I - nothing! Don't listen to him! He's been conspiring with that Black! He's the one who turned you over to the Dark Lord! Not I"

Sirius jumped up, hands clenched into fists at his sides, "No! I would never!" He shouted at the traitor, "I wouldn't! I _couldn't_"

"But you did." Snape sneered, "They made you their secret keeper and in only a week you had turned."

"Actually. I'm right." Another voice came from the door, heads whipped around to stare at the newest addition to this oddity.

"It's Sirius Black!" someone shouted.

"In the flesh." Sirius mock gasped holding his hand to his heart as he slid into the room

"I told you to wait outside. Why don't you ever listen?" Remus tried to look mad, but seeing Sirius hadn't lost his humour gave him a joy he hadn't felt in years. _Everything is going to turn out all right._ He thought to himself. Sirius ignored him.

Sirius stopped in the middle of the room, gazing at James and his wife. "Prongs!" whispered Sirius his voice thick with emotion. He never thought he would see James again. "I – I" a tear leaked out of his eye.

"Come here!" shouted Sirius holding out his arms and pulling the younger James in for a not so manly hug. When they finally broke apart, Sirius was crying.

"I never knew you were such a softie" sniffed James.

"Ha" Sirius cried, wiping his eyes and nose on his, now clean robes.

"Si – Sirius…" Peter stuttered. His face now rivalled that of a ghost. If he opened his eyes any wider they just might have fallen out of his face.

"Peter, I would kill you right now, but Remus took my wand while I was in the shower." said Sirius, voice friendly and sickly contrasted with the words it spoke.

"But you… dementors are… everyone…"

"Yes, Peter everyone and the dementors are looking for me, I'm the most wanted man in the country now." Sirius spat eyes ablaze. "Tell me Pettigrew, how does it feel to be on the hit list of the most dangerous man in all of the Europe?" Sirius squared his shoulders. _If looks could kill…_

"You see everyone." Sirius addressed the classroom. "When Lily and James fist chose me as their secret keeper, I was afraid Voldemort would find me and I would give in. So I convinced the Potters to switch and use Peter at the last minute, because no one would suspect Peter Pettigrew," He spat his name. "And keep it secret so when Voldemort found me, I couldn't give him anything." Sirius explained, "The worst idea I've ever had. Sorry." He said earnestly to the Potters.

"Don't worry about it." James tried to laugh and wave it off but failed miserably.

"When I went to check on Peter that night, he wasn't there. I flew over to the Potter's and I was too late, Hagrid was going to take Harry to Dumbledore, so I knew I wasn't needed." Sirius paused to take a breath and turned to look at the other side of the room. "I went to track _him_ down and met him on a muggle street in London. When he saw I had fallowed him he turned around screamed for all to hear about how I killed Lily and James, cut off his finger, blew up the street and went to roam with the sewer rats while I was being arrested. I never did get a trail, with my family history and me being The Potter's secret keeper and all."

When Sirius was done telling his story he turned around again, looking at all the faces of the third year students and the adults in the room, daring one of them to challenge him.

The students sat frozen in their desks, Harry, the Marauders, Lily and Snape, stood silent at the front of the room. Lupin handed Sirius his wand and drew his own as they rounded on Pettigrew, their so called 'friend'.

"Please, don't kill me. Pleeeaaassee!" Pettigrew begged. "Have mercy." He sobbed. "He was going to kill me! Have mercy!"

"Together on three?" Remus asked calmly.

"One" smiled Sirius. Peter was backing up as the two friends advanced on him.

"Stop!" Harry shouted… His mother's last words were also 'have mercy'

"Why should we, he deserves to die?" Sirius demanded.

"It's not right, you shouldn't have become murders," Harry said quietly. "Just for him. If we bring him to the ministry, then we can clear your name." Remus lowered his wand, Harry was right.

Sirius brow furrowed into many tight lines, Harry was right! He could be a free man…

"He isn't worth going back to Azkaban, Padfoot." James urged gently. "He was our friend; you don't need to kill him."

Sirius looked between James and Peter, "But what he did… I can't just let him… _go_." He was torn and didn't know what to do. "He was Voldemort's spy for over three years! Before he even left school! Right now! He's feeding him information! He was NOT our friend" Sirius growled.

"But you are and I can't let you do this, Padfoot, please. Don't do this." said James soothingly.

"But – twelve years…"

"Sirius, Azkaban is worse than death, if anyone deserves it it's him, not you. We just want you to be all right." Lily told him in her tender voice. Sirius looked at his younger self, they were right, what kind of future is that to look forward to? Slowly nodding his head, Sirius lowered his wand

"Th-Thank you." Peter threw himself at Lily's feet, not touching her but crying on her shoes.

"Get off me." She backed away, bumping into James.

"Get up you filthy slime." Snarled Sirius. Peter slowly rose to his feet, shying away from the man with the crazy eyes.

**Thwack!**

Peter staggered under the force of the blow Sirius had given him. The disgraceful man cradled his jaw in his hands, doubled over in pain.

"Stop snivelling!" Sirius barked. "Come on!" He roughly grabbed Peter's arm and started to haul him away. "Let's go to Dumbledore, he'll sort this out." He told the rest of the people in the room.

"We can't let anyone else see you though!" James told him, "And we're supposed to be –to be dead." He finished.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione; you three come with me and Professor Snape. Sirius you can come as Padfoot, but a stag is too noticeable." There were two excited barks, "I meant the younger one, sorry. Everyone else; stay here with the kids, make sure they don't do anything stupid." Remus said as he grabbed a crying Peter's other arm and towed him out of the room, three kids and a great dog following him.

…~*~*…*~*~…

"I see." Dumbledore said, resting his folded hands on his desk. "Well, I will contact the Minister himself, now for the time travellers, I think it's best we send them back tomorrow night, after Harry's game."

"So soon?" Harry asked, hurt in his voice.

"I'm afraid so."

…~*~*…*~*~…

The next morning at breakfast was chaos, the students memories hadn't been altered, as they were key witnesses in the Black - Pettigrew scandal. They had been instructed not to say a word, but it was Hogwarts. Harry couldn't be happier; his parents were going to watch him play and after his dad had promised to fly with him on the pitch. It felt like his insides were glowing. He walked into the Great Hall and all the whispers stopped for a moment then continued, louder than before.

Dumbledore stood up at the podium. "I know you have all heard what happened yesterday afternoon, so without further ado, James and Lily Potter and Sirius Black!"

"Is he insane?" Hermione whispered.

"No, after the trail, he's erasing everyone's memories. Post also can't go out today." Harry explained to her. Five people came into the Great Hall when they heard Dumbledore introduce them.

Silence.

The hall erupted into cheers and clapping, people 'whoo-ed' for the legendary heroes they grew up hearing stories about. Lily and Remus were uncomfortable with all the sudden attention but the Siriuses and James basked in it, smirking as they made their way to the Gryffindor table. James plopped himself next to Harry, the rest of the bench made room for the other four. James reached his arm across the glittering gold platters for a crape, he smothered it in peanut butter, just as he did every morning.

Ron and Hermione exchanged smirks.

"What?" James sprayed food at the two of them.

"Nothing," Hermione said wiping away the splatter, "Harry just eats his crapes with peanut butter too."

"That's _all_ James will eat at breakfast." Lily laughed.

Wood came trotting over "Potter! Harry and James both looked up. Harry ducked under the table, Oliver had been pestering him all month, trying to give him tips. In Harry's opinion, there was a reason why he wasn't a seeker.

"Good, you're eating something," Wood said breathlessly palms facing him, "Try to eat something other than crapes," he snatched some bacon from a silver platter, "Here eat this bacon, protein." He looked over at the chasers to make sure they were also eating a good breakfast. He rushed over to talk strategy with the twins.

Harry removed himself from the floor and sat down on the bench, dusting off his robes, "_Who_? Was _that_?" James asked as everyone else laughed hysterically, Sirius waived some bacon in James's face. He brushed him off.

"Captain. Cup's at stake." Harry said, he had a tinge of green to his complexion.

"Ahhh…" James said understanding, "You would think someone that concerned about your health would make sure they're talking to you though…" James added thoughtfully.

Harry laughed, "Last week he came into charms asking Professor Flitwick about a transfiguration essay."

"Yeah" George said sitting down between Harry and Ron.

"He's had two anxiety attacks this week." Fred said sitting down directly across from George.

"But he is right" George started.

"You should eat something." finished Fred.

"Don't you two dare start with me." warned Harry

They rolled their eyes and got up to leave, "Like father like son, eh Prongs?" the younger Sirius joked.

The twins stopped dead in their tracks. "No…"

"You don't think…"

"Did you say 'Prongs' as in Prongs, Padfoot, Moony and Wormtail?"

"The very same." Sirius responded.

"Did you know about this Harry?"

"Uhhh…"

"TEAM! LET'S GO!" Oliver shouted.

"But…

"Come on guys." instructed Wood firmly.

The twins looked longingly at the three friends. They put their right hand over their heart "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." And with that, Wood marched them off to the changing room.

…~*~*…*~*~…

"What position does Harry play?" James asked once he realized he had just assumed he was a chaser like himself.

"Seeker, damn good too, was on the team his first year." Ron responded enthusiastically.

"Seeker…" James smiled. He played chaser, but he was reserve Seeker, he used to pick up the ladies with some tricks with the snitch.

GOOD MORNING HOGWARTS! Lee shouted, he was commentator, as always.

Harry walked onto the pitch, his new Firebolt shouldered. He took his ground position, behind the chasers and beaters.

"Captains shake hands!" Madam Hooch called. Flint looked like he was trying to crush Wood's hand. If it hurt wood's face didn't show it.

"Mount your brooms! Three – Two – One – TWEET!"

AND THEY'RE OFF!

Harry soared high into the sky, looking for the snitch, he couldn't catch it until they were in the lead by sixty points at least.

GRYFFINDOR HAS THE QUAFFLE, A NICE PASS TO BELL BACK TO JOHNSON AND SHE SHOOTS! NO! IT'S A PASS BACK TO – GOAL! TEN POINTS TO GRYFFINDOOR!

TEN ZERO GRYFFINDOR! Harry spotted the snitch hovering low to the turf on defensive side. Malfoy came up to Harry taunting him. He moved a little to the right to block the snitch from his view.

SEEKERS SEEM TO BE HAVING A NICE CHAT! Lee joked after the third goal had been scored. Thirty zero Gryffindor. Malfoy shot to the opposite end of the field, trying to drag Harry nearer to their beaters. The snitch was still hanging out by the ground, Harry knew this was a play.

SLYTHERIN SEEKER! ! HARRY! MOVE!

Harry smiled when Malfoy slowed down and turned to glare at him , he did make himself look very stupid.

AND POTTER DOESN'T FALL FOR IT! NICE TRY MALFOY SPINNET HAS THE QUAFFLE! GOAL! FOURTY ZERO GRYFFINDOR! Lee roared over the relieved crowd.

Harry heard the cheering and knew they could win the cup if he caught the snitch now. Wind blew his hair back away from his face as he streaked towards the goal posts. Malfoy was far behind him on the other end of the field. The snitch had decided it wasn't ready to be caught yet and streaked away almost invisible. Harry threw his weight to one side of his broom, trying to keep in pace with the little golden ball.

It was as if all the sound had turned off, his heart was pumping adrenaline through his body. The snitched dived, so did he. It twitched to the left and back again. So did he. The snitch soared almost straight up. So did Harry. Arm outstretched he put one another burst of speed; his fingers closed around the cold metal. The tiny wings struggled to escape his firm grasp, but Harry held on. He won. He _won_. HE WON!

Holding up the spherical snitch for all to see, Harry let out a triumphant yell.

POTTER'S CAUGHT THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR TAKES THE CUP! **GYFFINDOR WINS!** Harry looked at the commentator box, Lee and professor McGonagall were jumping up and down. McGonagall pulled him into a hug but let go almost immediately and tried to regain her composure. When Harry landed he was greeted but screams and shouts from his team, Wood was on his knees face in the mud, crying in earnest.

The twin went to his side and picked him up by the armpits. "Harry." Wood said grasping his face in between his hands. "I – I love you – so much right now." Oliver crushed him to his chest. "Thank you." The twins and Alicia pried him off of Harry, who was a little creeped. Just a little.

…~*~*…*~*~…

Harry was the last one out of the shower. He wrapped the towel around his waist. _I swear I put my clothes right here!_ He searched the whole dressing room, even the girls section, _Fred! George! _

Harry tightened his towel grabbed his wand and marched out of the change room.

"Fred! George!" Harry bellowed when he entered the common room.

The celebration stopped, "They're in the kitchen, missing something, son?" James laughed.

"Don't even." Harry growled.

Once freshly clothed, Harry snuck back downstairs, they usually pulled this stunt on Oliver, after a practice.

"There's the man of the hour!" Angelina yelled.

"Harry! I can't believe how good you are!" James told him putting one arm around his shoulder. "You should have seen it! You were like swwishhhh swoomp…" He made sound effects and waved his free arm in front of him.

"I was there…" Harry said slowly.

"Right! I forgot! Did you know you're thirteen and I'm seventeen. That makes me… four years older than my kid. That's not a lot of years." He whispered the smell of fire whisky on his breath. "Well it is, it's four years that's how many but not if I'm your _dad_."

"Right…"

"Here have some fire whisky!"

"James!" Lily gasped, "He's only just little" She was slightly tipsy too.

"Hey! I don't get to drink with him ever so I'll do it now because he's my kid and I'll do what I want with him."

"Yeah," Harry agreed taking one shot of whisky.

"You're a terrible role model."

"It's just this one time." James protested.

The entire team, the marauder's and Lily ended up getting right pissed that night. The rest of the house over fourth year ended up having at least a little. Dumbledore had come at about six to find the whole common room just having a right old time.

He smiled, remembering his youth and left the Potters to enjoy this time with their family. No one noticed his entrance or exit.

…~*~*…*~*~…

"Harry, Harry!" someone hissed in his ear. He sat bolt upright. Bad idea.

"Professor McGonagall?" He remembered what happened last night. He was lying on top Fred's left arm. "Oh, umm I can explain." He said quickly, trying to find a way to get himself and his parents out of trouble.

"Never mind, this is a perfect excuse to make everyone forget what happened the last two days."

"But what about Sirius? Then how will he stay free if no one remembers what happened? Are you going to wipe my memory too?" Harry had so many questions, he wasn't ready to send his parents back yet. Then they would be dead all over again.

"Hurry up if you want to see them off." She said kindly.

Harry slowly got up, Professor McGonagall handed him a small vial with rich blue liquid inside. He opened the wax seal and swallowed the potion in one gulp. It tasted like socks. The pounding in his head and fuzziness to his vision begun to instantly fade.

"The press will cover Sirius, the teacher's memories, yours, the Weasley's and Miss. Granger's memories will stay intact, along with the ministry members who were involved. Including Arthur Weasley's.

Harry nodded, his throat was tight. He wouldn't cry in front of his teacher.

"Fizzing Whizzbee."

They stepped into Dumbledore's office. Lily was sitting with her head on James's shoulder and he had his arm around hers.

"Let's give them a moment." Sirius said. Everyone nodded and stepped out of the room, leaving the Potters alone.

Lily stood. "I'm sorry, we aren't going to be there." She said quietly, looking down at her hands. Harry sniffed and swallowed. _He wouldn't cry._ She stepped forward and hugged her son. She smelled like sweet perfume, Harry tried to remember this smell. It was strange to think of Harry as her son. Like James had said last night. He was only four years younger than them.

"We'll try to change the past, I don't know how that's going to turn out, but…" James took a turn hugging Harry.

"We'll write everything down. So you can know us and Sirius too." Lily cut in, she was crying. "I'm also going to ask Dumbledore to give you to Remus…"

"Don't trust Peter. No matter how much he's changed. Don't use him." Harry told them, eyes going from his mother's face to his father's.

Dumbledore and the rest of the crew stepped into the office when they were done with good byes and farewells. This time Hermione and Ron had joined them.

"Ready?"

The four nodded, "Don't go after him, for Harry; don't go after the rat." Sirius said to his younger self. "And don't be home Halloween, come to my place, don't trust Pettigrew, use Dumbledore…" His voice broke, "Don't die OK?"

James looked at Sirius and Harry with pain filled eyes.

The Time – Turner was placed around them and Dumbledore tapped it with his wand. Like that they had vanished. Back to their own time, leaving Sirius and Remus heartbroken, and Harry an orphan again.

…~*~*…*~*~…

The four friends materialized back in 1977. Lily looked at James, "Do you remember what happened?"

"Yup. How about the rest of you."

"I remember your kid walking up to his dorm with only a towel on because we stole his clothes." Sirius chuckled.

"Do you really think we can change the past?" Lily asked them. She was crying again, but she hardly noticed.

"Well, remember when… I… took everyone's wands?" Remus asked. "I told me that that wasn't what he remembered, but that's what happened, he – I remembered Sirius coming in attacking Peter and Snape stunning him before they could explain."

"So…"

"So I'm saying, the future me proved you _can_ in fact change the past."

"So, we'll use Dumbledore as our Secret Keeper? And as of now, no one talks to Peter."

James grinned, "Of course, wife." he smirked.

"If you'd have said that to me yesterday, I would have hit you."

"Well yesterday, you were getting drunk with your son. Teaching him to talk to women. Which; by the way, is _my _job."

"Because you're such a charmer." She teased.

"I married you didn't I?"

…~*~*…*~*~…


End file.
